Unimaginably
by a lame penname
Summary: Summary: He's the weirdo, the outcast. He was a failure at both sports and academics...maybe even at life. That's what it says in the reports. But when Reborn arrives to tutor him, Sawada Tsunayoshi is the last thing he imagined him to be.
1. Prologue

**AN: **This was lying around for a while in my mind but I've just written out the first chapter, kinda. This one's just a prologue but omg it's so short bwahaha. Anyway yeah kill me. Now.

**WARNINGS: **OOC, not-so-airheaded Nana, (eh too lazy to think)

I DO NOT OWN KHR. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO AKIRA AMANO.

* * *

><p>A small figure walks through the streets of the town of Namimori, one hand carrying a small black suitcase and the other held a piece of paper.<p>

He traipsed around the neighborhood for a while, finally stopping at a house with a nameplate that read 'Sawada.' The figure slid the piece of paper into the slat for the mail and went to hide before someone would see him.

Not long after, the housewife, Sawada Nana came out yawning and sleepy to gather the papers and immediately noticed something new.

_'What's this?'_ She looked at the flyer in her hands.

_Will train your child to be the leader of the next generation._

_Grade and subject doesn't matter._

_-Reborn_

Then below that was a contact number.

_'A tutoring ad?'_

She would probably call it later, but for now, she went back into the house, ready to wake her son up for another school day.

In the shadows, Reborn watched this and smirked. The first step of his plan was going smoothly. Sawada Nana would call, he was sure. Because he was Reborn. And Reborn was never wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: He's the weirdo, the outcast. The one nobody likes. He doesn't need nor want anyone to accept him and he's fine the way he is now. But what happens when one day a baby shows up in his front door and claims he's going to be the next boss of the most powerful Mafia family?

* * *

><p>Tsuna wants to be home early today. His mother is making his favorite Salisbury steak and he doesn't want to make her sad by not managing to show up for dinner as he had three nights in a row.<p>

He doesn't have a good excuse for that because he thinks getting beaten up or chased by bullies isn't a form of excuse but a weakness and he has grown used to cursing at himself whenever he gets caught by one.

He snuck out of the classroom first, five minutes before the bell rings. Because for some unearthly reason, no one seemed to see or hear him, and even the demon prefect never noticed ever since the first time he's tried sneaking away (that or nobody minds it). He himself doesn't mind it, after all, less witnesses meant less chances of getting caught.

Everyone else was still either packing their things or staring anxiously at the hands of the clock so he took this chance to slip out of the classroom unnoticed.

Cutting classes wasn't really a problem for him. He understood the material and got average scores at least. He could understand lessons in the books by reading even without the help of teachers. The teachers in Namimori Middle School didn't know what they were doing half the time anyway. That didn't mean however that he was okay with every subject, in fact, his math needed a lot of help and he was barely even passing the subject. Though he still doesn't know why some others like to bully him. Was it because they thought he seemed too feminine?

Five minutes later, doors were slamming and chattering was filling the air. He quickened his pace so any bullies who might be near wouldn't see him before he made it out of the premises. It was of course, simply wishful thinking for his part. His hair didn't help either. It was unusually gravity-defying and obviously attracted a lot of attention, for not even a minute later, a bulkier teen has already spotted his unruly brown hair that's sticking out amongst the crowd. He called out to his buddies, of course and Tsuna managed to hear with well-trained ears.

He picks up running all of a sudden, determined not to let them catch him. He honestly didn't understand; everywhere else, he's left alone and forgotten. It is only after school that the bullies would try to make their move. Yet, it was always at that time that the infamous demon prefect who practically ruled over Namimori patrols the areas, looking for troublemaking 'prey' to 'bite to death' which no one ever knew what made him say because he never bit anyone literally and just beat them up with a pair of equally demonic tonfas. Maybe they were secretly masochists who were trying to get Hibari's attention by causing trouble? Yeah, no. It was an idiotic idea to begin with. Tsuna almost facepalmed. Why was he thinking about it anyway? It shouldn't matter to him right now.

He pushed past the sudden throng of people who've walked fast enough to catch up to him and nearly tripped as a body slammed into his.

"Sorry," he heard a voice say. Tsuna simply shook his head and continued sprinting. He turned the corner for the stairs, skipping down and practically leaping over the last five steps.

Landing safely, he made a dash for the nearest hiding place which is a broom closet behind the stairs. He slid in easily and closed the door.

The place was cluttered with cleaning tools mostly consisting of mops, buckets, brooms and rags so it was quite a tight fit. He sat on an overturned pail and hugged his school bag to his chest, breathing a sigh of relief as he heard the loud stomping footsteps breeze by.

He inched the door open slightly, peeking out with one eye to see if his pursuers had come back. Satisfied that he didn't see any bully, he stepped out quietly and carefully, not forgetting to close the door again.

He sees all of his classmates gathered in the field competing against each other in a baseball match once he got outside. As usual, nobody notices his absence. They don't care after all. A ball flies over his head as the star Yamamoto Takeshi hits a home run. His head turns back in the direction of the field and he sees the baseball star staring at him with a strange look. Seconds later, the boy is being attacked by fangirls so he turns away to grin at them. The brunet thinks it's strange that the boy would stare at him with such a look but pushes the thought to the back of his mind and continues on his way back home.

"I'm home," he said as he bends down to arrange his shoes. He smells the aroma of the steak and instantly feels relieved that his mother didn't forget.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun!" Nana greeted cheerfully from the kitchen as she heard the thump of the door. "Dinner will be ready in a while, go wash up and come right down to eat your favorite hamburger." Her son made a small noise to let her know he'll be down as soon as possible.

When Tsuna has already gone to his room, the woman suddenly remembers about something she had forgotten to tell him. _'Oh well, I guess I can just tell Tsu-kun later.'_

Twenty minutes later, Tsuna comes downstairs in a dark green shirt and a pair of shorts. Nana was just finishing setting up the table and her son immediately went to help her. As soon as the table was set and the food placed, the mother and son pair sat in their respective chairs with the latter eyeing the food hungrily.

Nana giggled. "You must be starving, Tsu-kun. Go ahead and dig in!"

With a quick "Thank you for the food" from the boy, he begins stuffing his mouth in between complimenting his mother's cooking making the woman giggle and lightly apprehend him for speaking with his mouth full. The woman began to eat her own at a slightly more steady pace.

"By the way Tsu-kun... I saw an interesting flyer today…." With stuffed cheeks much like a squirrel, he looked up questioningly at his mother.

"It said 'I will train your child to be the leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. -Reborn.' All they need is food and a place to live and they'll teach you for free! Isn't that wonderful?" Tsuna nearly choked. He swallowed the food in one large gulp.

"But… I don't need a tutor… I mean, I'm doing okay in school right? I know my math needs a bit of help but I can work on it without a tutor right?"

"Oh Tsu-kun, I already gave them a call. Don't worry, they sound nice." Nana reassured. It only made her son even more nervous.

"But mom… what if we don't get along? I don't want to know what'll happen if he _really_ doesn't like me." Tsuna said.

Nana's gaze softened. "Why of course he'll like you, Tsu-kun! You're a very lovable boy. Besides, I didn't do this because I think you'll fail in school. I know you can do better, but that's not the only reason." Replied the brunet's mother. "For me, all I ever wanted was for you to bring home a friend, you know? It hurts a mother to see their child always alone and without a friend, so I thought maybe having a home tutor might open you up a little more, even just enough to have one friend. Then you'll feel happier and less lonely and Mama will be happy too."

Her son sighed in defeat. "When's this tutor coming over then?" Nana smiled.

"Tomorrow morning he'll be here bright and early! There's no school tomorrow so you two can have time to get familiar with each other first."

"Thanks mom," said the brunet, and he meant it. After all, he was a failure with absolutely no social life whatsoever and what his mom was doing was an absolutely unnecessary bother. But she did it anyway for him. Anyone else would have given up on him already, but not his mom. She did everything to make him happy. The same could not be said for his father, however.

He wasn't a man Tsuna could call 'dad,' simply because the man was more of a stranger than anything to him. He was home a total of three weeks in a year, often just sleeping and drinking during his visits. He brought gifts for Tsuna every time he visited and although this should be considered a memento or anything of the like from a family member who was barely ever home, the brunet considered it as simply an… _obligation_, like, a payment for never being there.

O-of course it didn't help that he always tried to avoid the man whenever he was home…. But well…. He couldn't help it! He'd always been wary of his father, of _everybody_, in fact. It was a contributing factor to his lack of social life. It was just, well, strange, that he mistrusted his own father so much.

While normal people felt cheer and celebrated when their parents come back home after a long time, he'd felt nothing but unease and even a bit of suspicion. He wouldn't be lying if he said he had no idea why he even felt that way. Call it his 'intuition' or 'gut' or 'sixth sense,' there was definitely something making him feel this way.

He absently cleared the dishes while his mom put on her apron to start washing the utensils they had used. "Don't worry, Tsu-kun. Really, if this doesn't work out then I'll fire him, alright?" Said his mother. Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks mom, really." The woman smiled cheerfully. "Of course, Tsu-kun."

He remembered once when he was small, Iemitsu had invited his 'boss', an older man, to stay in Japan for a week. Iemitsu－with his sleeveless shirt and casual shorts had escorted the man all the way from the airport to their house. His boss, with his floral shirt and summer hat, looked like a tourist headed for warm beaches but Tsuna had been scared to death of him, only because of his graying hair and bushy mustache.

He had kind eyes and a deep, warm voice that made Tsuna feel relaxed whenever he spoke. He remembered hiding behind his mom's leg when he first made his appearance.

Later in the afternoon, as they chat in the living room, the bouncy ball he's playing with bounds over to the other side of the backyard so he rushes over to pick it up. When he gets there however, a chihuahua, a small, cute, fluffy and terrifying chihuahua is standing there, growling at him.

Being the clumsy boy he is who's afraid of anything and everything, as soon as he grips the ball, he loses his footing and trips, falling on his back as the leashed predator advanced toward him. In a fleeting moment of panic, he'd screamed, just before the puppy pounced on him and attacked his face with a saliva-filled tongue. A-and it was so embarrassing but he had cried because of that. Moments later, the dog was lifted off of him and he was in his mother's arms.

Then he was staring into the eyes of his father's boss, who had told him to call him 'Uncle Timoteo,' and he was lifting a finger to his forehead now. He could feel a weird energy pulsating as the finger neared his skin. As soon as it touched the exposed flesh, a gentle warmth enveloped him and he instantly felt sleepy. When he started closing his eyes however, he could see a light on the tip of the man's finger, almost like a flame.

Fine, he'd never outgrown the fear of dogs, but he had taken to calling Uncle Timoteo as Grandpa which was still embarrassing most especially when his father was around. Ugh.

With these less than happy thoughts in his head, he trudged up the stairs to his room. The moment he arrived, he collapsed on his bed then remembered he needed to study for a math quiz on Monday. '_Stupid, evil math….' _he thought to himself in annoyance.

He rolled off his comfy bed and landed with a thud on the floor. So maybe the clumsiness didn't go away either…fine…. He fished for the math book in his backpack and opened it up to page 27. After two minutes, Sawada Nana could hear her son screaming in frustration and tearing his hair out from his scalp. The woman just giggles and prepares a light snack for her son.

From a telephone line right above the window of Sawada Tsunayoshi's room, a pair of green binoculars shifted into a chameleon and a cheshire grin adorned the face of the observer. "Dame-Tsuna…. How interesting."

In his room, Tsuna suddenly shivered in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Not exactly exciting I know, but I wanted to show a bit of characterization first so it wouldn't be too sudden and also Tsuna's daily life sooo yeah.

Tell me what you thought?


	3. Chapter 2

I edited chapter 1 a bit. You don't need to go read it again, I simply changed some of the tenses of verbs because it was bothering me. A lot.

**Katekyo Hitman REBORN! belongs to Akira Amano!**

* * *

><p>You would get varied answers if you asked one about Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

Some would say that he was overall cute and timid. Others would shake their heads and tell you that he wasn't anything worth knowing about. Most though, would laugh and say that he was a clumsy fool who was no good at anything.

It was because of this that Reborn didn't just march into the Sawada household and drag the poor boy out to beat some sense into him. Actually, that was just partly the reason, the other being that the Ninth wouldn't be pleased if he did so.

Reborn wanted to learn more about the oddity named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Granted he didn't have a mission this interesting since Dino, but that wouldn't have mattered either way, Sawada Tsunayoshi would not be a challenge.

Reborn had already let himself in the house to observe his future student.

_CRASH! THUMP!_

'_Ouch.' _Thought one Sawada Tsunayoshi as he landed at the bottom of the stairs. Way to start off the morning.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna jumped. What was that? He looked around but found nothing, then searched the floor, only to see a baby in a tuxedo standing in front of him. Tsuna blinked once.

"Ciaossu," it said again. Tsuna squeaked.

"Wha-? Whose kid are you? What are you doing here?" he asked to the baby before face-palming as he realized that the baby _wouldn't be able to talk._ Just then, his mother came up beside him.

"Hm? Whose child is this? He's very cute." She knelt down to the baby. "Are you lost?" she asked in a tenderly manner.

"My name is Reborn. I'm the home tutor." He said bluntly. Despite how shocking that statement should have been, Sawada Nana only cooed even more. "Aw, how cute!"

Tsuna blinked again. "My tutor is a baby?"

"Nice to meet you too, Dame-Tsuna." Said Reborn. Tsuna flushed before realizing something.

"Wait－how did you know my name?!"

Reborn grinned. "It is a tutor's job to know all basic info about their student, Dame-Tsuna."

Great. Tsuna almost groaned out loud. Another person to make fun of him…and it was a Saturday! The stupid little baby would have all weekend to ridicule him.

There was a sharp kick to his stomach and he fell over, clutching at the sore spot as the baby landed on his chest. "I am here to _teach,_ not to waste all my time in calling you stupid nicknames."

Tsuna gaped. "What?" did the baby just _read his mind?_

"I can read minds." He said as if answering to Tsuna's thoughts. He jumped off the teen's body and the brunet sighed in relief.

"Oh, breakfast is ready! Reborn-kun would you like to come join us?" Nana asked cheerfully when she suddenly appeared, as if she wasn't aware of what had just transpired, which, looking back, would most likely be the case.

"Do you have some espresso? I always like a good cup of espresso."

Tsuna got up from the floor and walked towards the table, hand still on his stomach. "Babies shouldn't be drinking coffee." He muttered quietly.

"I'm not a baby."

"Well you appear as one, even if you say you aren't."

"You're taking this surprisingly well,"

"Taking what well?"

"Me not being a baby." Reborn said. "Babies should not be able to talk, let alone read minds. Yet when I did these, you showed for only a moment, surprise." He elaborated.

It was indeed strange. According to the files he had been given, along with Iemitsu's first hand input, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a no-good nobody with average grades and was a scaredy cat. He had no apparent social status and as at the bottom of the food chain. But if that was so…

Why wasn't he screaming like his head was on fire?

Tsuna blinked. "Um…I don't know, I guess I just sort of accepted it? I mean, I admit it was pretty startling at first but I guess I got used to it."

Reborn's black eyes stared unwaveringly at the boy who shifted uncomfortably. It literally felt like the baby was drilling holes into his face just by looking at him.

"S-stop that." He said. The baby continued to look at him innocently. "Stop what?" he asked, pretending to be clueless. It was honestly creepy.

"Nevermind," he said quickly. The infant was too weird to be true. Tsuna would do his best to avoid the so-called tutor for the remainder of the weekend. Yep. Let's start by totally ignoring him and getting some breakfast.

The brunet took out three plates and three pairs of chopsticks and set them on the dining table. Then he grabbed two cups and filled them with water before placing them where his and his mother's plates were.

"Here you go, Reborn-kun!" Nana said cheerfully as she placed the hot cup of coffee in front of Reborn then proceeded to pile omelets into their plates.

"I'm digging in." said the infant as soon as Nana sat down. He took a sip of the espresso and ate a bite of the omelet. "Your cooking is wonderful, Sawada-san. It is perfect." He complimented easily. The woman blushed and giggled.

"Oh, Reborn-kun, don't be silly. It's far from perfect. And you can just call me Mama; Sawada-san makes me sound old." She said as she waved a hand dismissively. Tsuna held in the urge to throw up at the almost flirting manner of Reborn. Seriously. A baby. Looking like he was trying to hit on a married woman. How disgusting was that?

"Alright, Mama then. Since I'm going to be your son's tutor starting today, an introduction wouldn't be bad, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course, Reborn-kun! After breakfast, you and Tsu-kun can go up to his room and learn about each other!"

'_Well, so much for avoiding him.' _Tsuna thought glumly but froze when he felt an almost murderous glare sent in his direction. When he turned to look at the tutor, he was stuffing himself with his mom's breakfast.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the table, Nana told her son to show the new tutor his room and that she would bring snacks up later.<p>

The boy climbed the stairs slowly so that he wouldn't trip. The baby rode atop his head of fluffy brown hair. They went into his room and he sat down in front of the low table, the infant hopping off to stand on the table.

"…Are we really going to do a self-introduction?" Tsuna asked meekly.

"Yes. I will anyway." He replied. "So in a proper introduction, names are exchanged first, but you already know mine so I'll get straight to the point." Said Reborn.

"Don't I need to introduce myself?"

"I have a file about you so shut up and listen closely." Tsuna promptly closed his mouth as ordered. He didn't know how, but the baby held so much…command.

"I'm a hitman from Italy. My job here is to train you to be the tenth mafia boss of Vongola Famiglia." He said bluntly.

_3…2…1…_

"_WHAT?_" He squeaked. Was the baby _out of his mind?!_

"No, I am not out of my mind." He said disdainfully. He produced a stack of papers from his briefcase and arranged them. "You are the great-great-great grandson of the first Vongola boss who flew from Italy to Japan after he retired, therefore you are an eligible candidate to be the heir." He explained as he handed over a yellowed paper. The boy accepted the old paper. It was a family tree.

"But… why me? I mean the Ninth boss should probably have a child to pass the throne to right?"

"You really don't understand the term 'underground' do you? Of course the Ninth had children."

"So why…?"

"They were killed, obviously. The eldest son, Enrico, was shot and killed in a gunfight. The favorite son, Federico, was found reduced to bones. The last son, Massimo, was drowned. Here are the pictures for proof." The baby handed over three more papers. Tsuna took a peek and immediately felt like vomiting.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE THOSE!" He yelled, covering his eyes with a hand. Reborn snorted and retracted his hand.

"By the way, you don't have any say in this matter. You're going to become the Vongola Decimo."

"What?!"

Reborn was rummaging around his suitcase again. Seconds later, he pulled out a horrendous rifle. Tsuna screamed.

"W-what are you doing with that? Put that away!"

Reborn's eyes glinted. "Rule number one. You do not order your tutor around." The baby cocked his gun and fired. The bullet nearly grazed the brunet's cheek and embedded itself on the wall behind him.

"What was that for?!" demanded the boy in indignation. Reborn ignored him and continued.

"Rule number two: Do not question my actions or authority."

"Who made you boss here? This is my room!"

"Rule number three: Do not defy me." Tsuna spluttered.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!"

Reborn held up three fingers. "If any of these rules are broken," his eyes glinted evilly, "You will be severely punished."

"…"

"Shall we start then?" Reborn threw a thick book at him which he clumsily caught. "That's the 'History of Vongola Famiglia' for family members only of course. By the way, that's only the first volume. There are four more so I suggest you get started reading that. I'm going to give you a test about chapters one to five later."

Tsuna groaned. _'I'll be dead from this devil tutor sooner than I can age!'_

"I expect you to remember every single detail, word by word from this book. If you're not done with all five volumes by Wednesday…" the hitman trailed off and the brunet shuddered. Somehow, he already knew the consequences would not be pretty. The baby jumped off the table and headed out the door.

"W-wait! Where are you going?"

The baby smirked. "Anywhere I want, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

><p>"Let's see…. Chapter One. The Vongola Famiglia was formed by Giotto and his childhood friend G…. I'll die of boredom sooner than this crazy tutor kills me with information overload." He muttered.<p>

The book looked old and was very thick. Addedly, it was also hard-bound. It reminded Tsuna of a thick French dictionary.

'_This could have been a good weapon.'_

Then he suddenly remembered what the baby had said.

"_By the way, that's only the first volume. There are four more so I suggest you get started reading that."_

Maybe he would really die! He could already see the headlines:

**SAWADA 'DAME-TSUNA' TSUNAYOSHI'S DEATH CAUSED BY INFORMATION OVERLOAD!**

Yup, that would definitely work out well.

"_I'm probably going to get killed by assassins before I finish all these."_

Tsuna blinked. Was someone saying the same things he was thinking of?

"_Yes there is." _Tsuna turned his head around.

"Reborn! What are you doing with that thing? Get it away from my ear!" he almost screeched. Reborn stared, unimpressed.

"It's called a megaphone, you idiot. Haven't you ever heard of it? Also, I could hear everything you were muttering to yourself."

"Wha- But I thought you went somewhere!"

"A hitman has ears everywhere, Dame-Tsuna. There was something I neglected to tell you before, too. I'm the world's number one hitman. All who goes against me dies." He said bluntly.

Tsuna was silent for a moment before he blurted out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Reborn was not affected by his outburst. "Words," he replied. Tsuna looked at him dubiously.

Reborn reached up a finger to the brim of his fedora and a green…thing that Tsuna had never noticed or ever seen before in his life climbed onto it.

"W-what is that?" asked the boy, pointing to the object in his tutor's hand.

"This is Leon, my shape-shifting chameleon."

Tsuna observed in fascination as the chameleon's tongue licked his master's finger affectionately. Then he blinked when it suddenly glowed, then morphed into a green gun. Reborn aimed directly at him.

"HIIIIEEEEE!" He screamed in terror and jumped back before tripping and falling flat.

"I was about to praise you but that was lame. You'd already be dead if you were up against an actual enemy." Reborn clicked his tongue in an unimpressed manner and let Leon shift back to his original form.

"Get up and continue reading. If you're not done with five chapters by tonight…" The baby's eyes glinted with the promise of pain. Tsuna shuddered and got back on his feet.

"Evil little demon…"


End file.
